I'm Coming Home
by SoutherCharmer-13
Summary: As I stood on the pavement hand in had with my two best friends Elena and Caroline, I thought about the Love of my life. Having him in my arms, holding him, kissing him and most likely crying tears of happiness in his arms. Home isn't home with out him.


Hey, This is my first story here on fanfiction so please be nice. Please check out my very good friend LilyCullenSalvatore96. She has written 11 stories in total but the ones she is working on recently are so good, Okay. So This is a Bamon (Bonnie&Damon) story.(P.S. Try listening to Love Story Instrumental by Taylor Swift when reading.)

_Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Elena/Stefan,& Caroline/Matt._

Enjoy!

_**I'm Coming Home**_

"_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming…"_

_I'm coming Home – Diddy ft. _

_**Bonnie's P.O.V.~**_

**I stood in my green sundress, black heel in which Caroline insisted I wear, and I wore a Black sun hat with a green bow on it. As I stood on the pavement hand in had with my two best friends Elena and Caroline, I thought about the Love of my life. Having him in my arms, holding him, kissing him and most likely crying tears of happiness in his arms. Home isn't home with out him there with me.**

"**Look I think I see the buses holding them." Elena whispered to Caroline and I.**

**You may be wondering what the heck I'm talking about and why I am waiting here for my Love with my two best friends. You see we are Army Wives, and have been for a little over two years now. Elena is with Stefan, Caroline is with Matt and Me Bonnie am with Damon Salvatore; who is also brothers with Stefan.**

**Damon and I have been married for about 3 ½ years now. He is 23 right now and I am only a few months behind from turning 23, so I am currently 22 years old. We meet in 10****th**** grade when he had just moved to town and we hit it off. We got married a year after we graduated in High School and were, and still are the happiest couple there is. Elena thinks we look so cute together, and I tell her the same about her and Stefan.**

**Elena and Stefan meet the same day that Damon and I did, but got together about a month or so after Damon and I and got married about a month or so later after Damon and I. Then there was Caroline and Matt.**

**Caroline and Matt had been a kinda on again off again couple but they ended up staying together in the end. They knew each other way longer than Elena and I knew Stefan and Damon, since about Elementary school or so. They were engaged after high school and got married about a couple weeks before Damon and me. She is currently pregnant with their first and can't wait, because she is due any week now and wants Matt to be here for their first child birth, which is a baby boy by the way. She was so excited that she was pregnant when she found out which was a week after Matt, Stefan, and Damon had left. She told us the minute we got together at her house. She was practically jumping off the walls when she told us. We thought she had gone mad when we first saw here. I mean yeah were used to energetic happy Caroline, but it was so ridicules and funny when we had seen her.**

"**I think that is their bus, Matt said what they'd look like and that definitely looks like the buses." Caroline said with a wide grin.**

"**Ep! I can't wait" I said. " That bus better hurry up, I swear my grandmother could drive faster than that." I said in annoyance.**

**By now a lot of the wives and some men were whispering to each other of how excited they were.**

**The bus finally came to a stop in front of us as we stood behind the red tape and we were all smiling so wide you thought we'd be stuck like that. All tree bus doors opened and out came our men, saviors, husbands and some wives.**

**Elena, Caroline and I all squealed in happiness and ran as all the men came out and on the look out for our men.**

"**I missed you **_**SO **_**much!" I heard Caroline squeal from across the lot**

**I looked and saw that Elena and Stefan had found each other and were in a deep kiss right now. I walked around looking for Damon when I felt two strong arms come around me. My first instinct was to slap this person, and I did but once I realized who it was I put my hand over my mouth in shock.**

"**Ow, that wasn't my exact idea of a 'Welcome Home'." He paused. "But If smacking is what you want to do why don't we go home." He said waggling his eye brows **

"**Oh My God, I'm sorry, I didn't k now it was you! Gosh you know what I could have done to you if I hadn't realized it was you, and gross Damon!" I said to him as I went to hug him. He dropped his bags on the floor and hugged me bac.**

"**God I missed you SO much Bon Bon." He whispered to me.**

"**I missed you too Dam Dam." I whispered back. He looked down at me and out my face in his hands. You would not believe how much I have wanted to do this." He whispered, his breath making me shiver. He then bent down kissed me with such passion that I almost forgot to reply to his kiss.**

"**I love you Bon Bon." He whispered to me.**

"**I love you too Dam Dam." I whispered back.**

"**Come on." He said picking up his two bags in one hand and holding me in his other arm. " Lets go home." He said as we walked off to go home.**

"**Home." I whispered. "It wasn't home with out you, but now I'm complete with you here." I said to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**I hope you liked. Please review :)**


End file.
